THE SECRETS OF AKATSUKI
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: The Akatsukis pass to the high school. Why did they meet each others? which are their stories? Which are the secrets?


NOTE OF AUTHOR: WELL I DO SOME CHANGES IN THE CHARACTERS.

CAUTION: ENGLISH ISNT MY FIRST LANGUAGE

MAIN CHARACTERS:KONAN, ZETSU AND DEIDARA

SECOND CHARACTERS:NAGATO, YAHIKO, IITACHI, SASUKE, OROCHIMARU, ASUMA, SASORI

* * *

A green hear girl was running down the street with awkwardly "Im late to clases" she thought** "STOP DOING foolishness AND EAT SOMETHING**" "If I do that i will be late... More late" **"BEST... OH! PATIENCE YOUR ABOUT TO CRA- ... YES, EXACTLY CRASH**"

She crashed into a girl that sat in the floor, shes uniform with a white skirt, light blue t-short and black brillante shoes, beish socks and a darck blue sack wrinkled.

"Im so-sorry so mu-much" the gree hear girl apologized doing a reverence with grateful

The girl downplays what happened, she get up and rose her blue-black hair that was arranged and then walk away. After a few seconds of confusion our green haired girl start walking on the opposite side of the road that took the blue-haired girl.

Walk three blocks before reaching high school which was large and painted white with red as shes uniform with short black skirt and white shirt carmine red sack. Before entering the large monument stood on a billboard outside the school where they had gathered a large number of students but a few of them turned away when they saw her.

why? Well is easy to understand if we take care that her skin is dark in one side and in the opposite is white but she she was accostumed to that cold actitute beca use all her life lapse in this way even so she was ready to change with one person... She start reading:

Lingote susui. Joy MUsutirr. Saint Moury Manolin Suhkaru. Amuchi suu. Deidara Seiryuu  
Fina Musilo. Nagato Kami Uchiha ItachiGimbol huin. Hidan San Mochi ZursaKarin Ziliyuh. Hubu Tea. Emili Han Totoro Yuugi. Konan Itami. Roth Yun  
... ... ...

The green hear little girl start to be confused but she wont think and only read.

Kakuzu Hokuto Suigetsu Wath Hoshikage kisame. Lucha Salami. Uchiha Tobi. Miki Aru  
Akasuna Sasori Emma Furizawa Saho Yamura. Kuanbu Diocsah. Yahiko Uzuma. Abril Bami  
Asumi Gib. Juugo Hakari. Zetsu Genbu  
... ... ...

The now happy girl enter in the prodigius high school, she start to tour the brockers painted whit gratefuly because even half an hour remaining before classes begin.

"Aw! It is fabulous" said the girl with admiratino;the thin wall decorations, polished floor, completely transparent windows, green gardens full of life ... Everything was amazing.

In this moment she saw a girl that was sitting in a source while writing on her mobile

_"Is that the girl of black-blue?" cuestion to her self the little girl **"I DONT THINK SO**" "But.." **"DONT YOU SEE THAT SHE WAS WEARING ANOTHER UNIFORM?**" "Yes but..." "_**_STOP SAING FOOLNISHES STUPID _GIRL"**

"Oe dont said me stupid girl" cry the two skins girl

"_ups\**UY**_" think the two of them at same time

"I didnt said stupid girl" said the brown hear girl to the yellow eyes.

"N-No I-I dont... Sorry"stuttering the green hear girl seeing the jet with the sale uniform; she was like the girl 'blue-black' but the jet have two little darck circles under her eyes and she was her free large darck hear but athlought she was deautiful.

* * *

A cute blonde girl with a yellow tuft on her left eye and hair in two pigtails distributed to waist was walking with a redhead boy having a uniform consisting of a bag crimson, black pants, white shirt with gray tie and polished shoes.

"Look Danna"the blonde taught his companion a sculpture of an owl made of white clay.

" ... " The redhead honey eyes boy looked disapprovingly sculpture knowing what was going to happen next.

"Katsu" exclaimed the girl throwing the sculpture that exploded in the air and showed the blonde a smirk.

" Deidara-san ... know that i desa" the redhead was interrupted by a signal from the blonde that was in the window of the hall saing the scene of a haggard haven hear arguing with a girl of two skins.

"... "The black-haired girl just looked funny to the two skins, but said nothing of this to the apology.

"No matter ... "said the jet went away from the girl which was still tilted.

Hum ..."the blonde named Deidara looked disapprovingly at the brunette"is rather annoying hum ..."

The redhead only contemplate the scene and muttered something under his breath and then move away from the source and the person in it. "_Uchiha ... Itachi ..."_ He thought looking at the white floor.

"Teacher "Deidara was running towards the boy at full speed "that cruel look to leave me alone CRUELTY TO HUM!"

The redhead looked at her with only a droplet, her childish attitude wearied him but what would he do? It had always been like this if his memory dont failed him, he had known this girl for two years and always their opinions about everything had been different and still had pasted the supposed to bother.  
Suddenly she would put more and began to pout which looked funny.

"Sasori no Danna ... What I am going to say may not liked you ". the Blonde turned her face away.

" ... "The redhead just looked at her for an explanation.

" Each one has their own beliefs about what is art and I respect you ... who is an artist" the blonde began with the usual discussion and the redhead was already imagining that "for my art is ..."

"_A ..._"  
"a..."  
"EXPLOSION"blonde said the same as the redhead thought.

"Apparently in all these years you havent matured at all, you're still a child ... - Sasori sighed because this discussion ago ... And yet the comment had bothered him something " True art is something eternal ETERNAL, ok?"

"Therefore I said that possibly would not like the comment" Deidara smiled as if he had won the lottery

At that time before Sasori could blame annoying the bell rang marking different things, for some meant opportunity for meet more people, for others the end of their divergence, others learn more thing, for others up early again or be late on the first day ...

* * *

"_I'm not going to get_"  
Quick ran through the streets of the street where she lived ...

"_I'm not going to get_"  
She had not even had breakfast and her stomach rumbled demanding food ...

_"I'm not going to get_"  
Begins brushing her hair as she ran towards the school ...

_"I will not get ... fuck"_  
She ran as fast as her legs let, she felt her legs were going to explode. She had to run to the utmost was the first day of the new year and she was going to be late! Also not to mention that it was his first year at that school ...

Suddenly encountered moldy skull of a rat (which was over there?) And was about to fall to the ground wet puddles, flooding ...  
But she returned to run until she saw the monumental white building that was her school, hurried by ornate metal gate and began to walk to her room, 1 * B

When she finally managed to come into the classroom and half hour indicated that the class had started and a voice was heard in the distance, still the girl up the courage and entered with cold step.  
On the blackboard was written in red 'teacher Orochimaru' which by the way I pay no attention to get by the way do not pay attention when she enter.

The girl took the last place that is located in the middle row in the fifth chair,she began to do her makeupand combing her beautiful hair and bluish color that took the pin with a paper flower. When fixed term began to pay attention to the class.

"Then, ssso it can be determined that polynomialsss are the numbersss who ... " before he can finish the explanation the bell rang indicating change of classes and the teacher went to hurry.

The blue haired hate her alarm clock and blame that she came late on the first day,she began to look at her new teammates and somewhere in her memory appeared an image of two children who smiled with dirty clothes to a small blue hear girl.

"Ah"sigh the blue hair looking out the window thinking about her old friends and how much she missed they but a pretender cell sound distracted her from her thoughts and she obediently sack him revealing a message on whats up.

"_Nagato_" Thought and hurried to read it

'_Hello, finally finished the first class ... Yahiko and I already got to school and you_? '  
The bluenette rose from his place and took a picture against the wall painted white and started writing this  
'_I came late to my class and also termwait I have to go'_ and sent the photo with the message.

The sad bluenette sat back in place and saw the printed schedule in her seat, which shesaw that they had two classes of Civics and Ethics which after ten minutes walk into the classroom and after leaving their things began to erase the blackboard and wrote:  
'Professor Asu'

And then without waiting for the attention of his students he began to do the class hussing all the students abruptly. When he finally was able to start the class spent a silhouette pass running with three highest authorities followed him, but the teacher ignoring the curiosity of his students and followed the class.

So began the second hour equal boring that the other classes and then it term to give way to the first break of the day.

The girl with orange eyes makeup of yellow stood quickly of her bank and went to the corridors, place where she began to wander, but if she had not gone so fast surly she would see some interesting.

_'Hey, and Yahiko is okay?_' write quickly in her Ipod.

'_Hahahahahaha always so worried ...'_

_ ' Hey I did not see the humor of that, then is he okay?_ '

_'You are a compulsive worried girl for Yahi-chan'_

_'Ha ha ha I'm not ... At the very least exist that term?_ '

_'Yes, of curse it exist_'

'_I dont think so... ah, Nana-chan i miss you and Yaya-chan :'(_'

'_Hey do not put yourself so sad that we will see on Sunday_ 'a third person had joined the conversation

'_Yahiko_!'

"_Compulsive Worried"_ Think the second person

'_Yes, that is my name... Konan... i did i have to say Koko-chan?_'

The girl reading the text of her friend was so happy that she dont see a strange two skins girl that was coming with shiest.

'Er ... are you Konan?"the green haired called timidly

"Yes, why?" asked the blue haired focus in her Ipod.

"well... Porro... I said Horrorchimaru sensei give my this packet and tell me that you have to go to the punishes rooms and leave it on the table" begor the little girl give the packet she leave the blue haired alone questin her self who was Horrorchimaru.

After minutes searching the punishes room, she managed to reach the room and when she enter she found much people and two of them were...

* * *

Well that is the first chapter and i cant wait to publish the next.


End file.
